The Forbidden Love
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Draco and Hermione both have feelings for each other, but will Draco Malfoy rid his status of being an untolerable, bloody git and show a side to him that no one has ever expected to see?
1. The Forbidden Love Prologue

The Forbidden Love  
  
It was the beginning of a pleasant year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a bright, sunny day outside and it was the middle of June. The students of Hogwarts had all returned safely to school and they all started gossiping in the Great Hall over breakfast what they had done over the summer and you would hear the occasional girl squeal in delight seeing a friend in such a long while or laughter from groups of guys, speaking of Qudditch, girls, and what not.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy and he was a 7th year at Hogwarts. He had beaten Harry Potter for the position because his marks were second to Hermione Granger's, who was the Head Girl. He walks downstairs from the 4th floor and he heads down to the second floor hallway of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. His pale face had gotten a little bit more tan than his pale face since that he was now the Slytherin Qudditch Captain and Seeker and his silvery-blond hair was gelled back, cleanly. He goes inside and sits at the Head Boy/Girl table and orders his breakfast from the enchanted menu. He smiles to himself as he waits for his food to completely appear, thinking about.. Hermione Granger. He eats his food, so that he can go to his first class of Advanced Arithmacy.  
  
Hermione walked down from the fourth floor Head Boy/Girl dormitories. She walks down to the second floor towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She is quite hungry from patrolling the hallways with the prefects from the night before. Her once messy brown hair is not as bushy and unmanagable, she had found a straightening charm that had worked for once and her soft brown eyes are just gorgeous. She goes inside and goes over to sit at the Head Boy/Girl table. She sees Draco sitting there and doesn't say anything. They are worst enemies basically because of their rival houses and just because Malfoy holds a huge grudge against Muggle-borns, MudBloods, and practically everyone in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  
  
Draco smiles at the fact the Hermione is there with him and says, "'morning Granger."  
  
Hermione doesn't say much, but sits across from him and nods and says, "Same to you." She sits down and orders her breakfast from the menu and eats in silence.  
  
Draco finishes and takes out some parchment and scans over it. "Damn Transfiguration," he thought. He sighs and gets on with putting it away. He says, "Granger, we have that first prefects' meeting to organize after our Advanced Arithmacy. See you later then, not that I want to." He sneers at her. He can't express his true feelings towards her. "She's a Mudblood, Malfoy and she is a bloody Gryffindor..", a voice in his head kept saying.  
  
Hermione gets up out of her seat and spat out at him, "Malfoy, you unconsiderable git! You're such a prat!" Hermione threw a very disgusted look at him. "Do you think that I enjoy seeing you everyday? I hate you, for Merlin's sake!" She couldn't believe why he hated her so much for being in Gryffindor and for being Harry's friend, of course, for being a Mudblood as he said. Just because she wasn't a pureblood, he made fun at her.  
  
Draco smirks and heads towards the exit of the Great Hall. 'She's cute when she's mad like that,' he thought. He tried his best to hide his feelings for her.  
  
Hermione finishes eating about ten minutes later and she gets up, picks up her bookbag, and walks out of the Great Hall. As she was about to turn the right corner, she sees a man appear right in front of her. "Malfoy! You scared the hell out of me! What was that for, you imbesle?!?"  
  
Draco smiles at her and it scares the crap out of her, of course because he is Draco Malfoy and he is supposed to hate her terribly. It was normal for him to hate her too, just because all of the horrible things that he called her. She has a quite colorful vocabulary, he thought, still smiling, but now coyly at her. He says to her nicely for once, "Granger, just wondering if you would walk to class with me, since we're in the same class and all."  
  
Hermione just stared at him in awe, she found that this was hard to believe. The Draco Malfoy, Mudblood and Gryffindor hater, asking her to walk to class with him. It was a big deal for her, but she quietly nodded. Damn he's sexier than last year, she thought. They head down to the Advanced Arithmacy dungeon, which is quite a distance away from the Great Hall. They walk inside together and walk over towards their respective seats.  
  
Professor Vector indroduces herself to the class and as she turns her back on the class to reveal something pre-written on the blackboard, Draco's eyes stole a glace at Hermione. 'Why does she have to be so sexy?', he thought. It was true, Hermione had grown to be quite a stunning young lady of seventeen years. Over the last summer, the curves on her body had appeared in all the right places on her body and her breasts had developed quite well. Draco started to daydream when suddenly Hermione looked towards him. Their eyes meet and they both turn towards the front of the classroom again. 'Why does he have to look so irrestistible?', she thought.  
  
He looked away and faced his parchment with loads of complicated number charts and such. He groaned and picked up his quill to fill in the many blank spots in his charts. He had only enrolled in this class to be in there with Hermoine, he had found out that it was her favorite class, although he had excellent marks in the class, but once again second-best Hermione's. No student at Hogwarts could outwit her at any subject, she was just a perfect student. He reluctantly finished his chart and glanced over at Hermione again. He smiled, seeing her work hard over her complicated charts, scribbling furiously.  
  
Hermione finished her charts after a long struggle of thinking, but her eyes strayed over to Draco Malfoy. 'Damn, why am I looking at him again? Remember what he called you for the last six years, Hermione. He called you a flithy Mudblood.' Thinking that, she returned her focus toward Professor Vector's lecture about Pythagorus. She smiled at Professor Vector, it was her favorite class after all.  
  
After class, Draco stood beside the door of the classroom and waited for Hermione to walk out. He saw her and said, "Hello, Granger."  
  
She glared at him and said in a cold tone, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
He simply said, "You." He then grinned and walked away towards the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Hermione blushed heavily, trying to get herself to deny hearing what Malfoy just had said. 'He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy,' she thought as she got herself together and walked towards Transfiguration. She walked into the classroom and saw Draco sitting there at the front of the classroom, on the left side side. She cautiously went over to the front of the classroom and sat on the right hand side. Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and told her class to take out their books and to review the first chapter. Hermione took out her copy of Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration and started to read. She enjoyed Transfiguration very much so and she loved Professor McGonagall, even though she could be harsh at times.  
  
Draco was at the other side of the room and he reluctantly opened his copy of Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration and began to read. After the first couple of sentences though, his eyes searched for Hermione. He found her on the opposite side of the room, sitting at the front. He smiled, seeing her sitting there. 'Malfoy, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?!? She's a Mudblood and Lucius would kill you if he ever found out!' Draco quickly turned back into his book and continued reading.  
  
Hermione's nose was buried in her book and she stole a glance at Draco secretly. He had been pale and lanky first year, but he had grown to be buff, handsome, and very sexy. Hermione stifled a giggle and continued to read, thinking of him. 'What the hell are you thinking, Hermione? He has harassed you, Ron, and Harry for the past six years!' She found her conscious, subconscious, and her heart to be locked up in a bit of a quarrel. Soon, class was over and she found herself in the middle of the hall, when someone's cold hand grasped her arm and pulled her back. 'Malfoy!' She turned around to see that it was Draco Malfoy, sadist Slytherin brat, who was unbelievely good-looking. "What is your problem?"  
  
Draco smirked and said, "I have no problem, if anyone has any problems, it's you, Granger." He strained the last word. He then took out a piece of parchment and hastily handed it to her. He then, gave her a look, and walked away into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Hermione threw a look of disgust at him and wondered what the note had said. She placed it in the pocket of her robes and walked off into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Draco sat there at the Head Boy/Girl table and sat, playing with his food again. He smiled down at his goblet of pumpkin juice, seeing his reflection. 'Who wouldn't want a piece of me? I'm too fucking pretty.' He grinned at his reflection and started to eat his food.  
  
Hermione set her books down at the Gryffindor table next to her and went up to grab a sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice. She sat back down and started to eat. She then realized that she still had that note from Malfoy, so she reached inside her pocket and fished around for the note. She took it out of her pocket, opened it, and started to read.  
  
Granger,  
  
Meet me in the library at 7 P.M. tonight. Bring no one with you.  
  
D.M.  
  
She rolled her eyes and then stuffed the note back into her bag. As she finished eating her lunch, she thought whether to go to the library that night or not. She shrugged, grabbed her things, and walked out of the Great Hall, toward the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco smiled at seeing Hermione reading the piece of parchment he had handed her and he grabbed his things and walked up into the Slytherin Tower. 'I'm going to tell her tonight how I feel about her and how I have admired her since first year..' He then realized that he hadn't figured out a way to tell her. Suddenly, he heard a voice repeating, "Password?" Draco sighed and said clearly, "Pure-blood." The portrait opened up and he groaned as he laid on a couch in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and she said, "Caput Draconis." She sighed and walked into the Gryffindor common room. She saw Harry and Ron looking at their Potions book and said, "Hi Harry, Ron." She smiled and sat down in an armchair, next to the enchanted fireplace.  
  
"'Allo, Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her, looking up from his Potions book.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, as he groaned at his Potions textbook.  
  
"What are you looking up?", she asked inquistitively, peeking a glance at the Potions textbook.  
  
"Draft of Peace," Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, the Draft of Peace, I see. It gives the drinker a sense of tranquility and peace." She smiled, looking at Harry and then at Ron, still struggling, flipping through some ten pages madly.  
  
"Oh Ron, stop doing that to the book. You're ruining perfectly fine reading material." She rolled her eyes at him and then turned to Harry, who was grinning at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Harry let out a friendly laugh and said, "No, Hermione, nothing is on your face. Just that you're such a know-it-all, I would like to outwit you for once."  
  
Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Read Hogwarts: A History for starters.  
  
Harry shook his head playfully and then went back to flipping and scanning through several pages of his Potions book.  
  
Hermione shrugged and went up into her quarters, which she shared with Ginny Wealsey, Ron's only and younger sister. She put her books down carefully and laid back on her bed. She laid back for several minutes and took out the piece of parchment that Malfoy had handed her in a rude manner, of course he was a Malfoy so it was understandable, and she grinned. She has a crush on Draco since her first year, but Draco had forced her to throw away the memories of a first crush by calling her a Mudblood. She chuckled thinking, "I'd better meet him tonight and when I do, I'm going to tell him how I feel about him." She laid back and fell asleep.  
  
Two hours later, she realized that it was going to soon be 4:00 P.M. and she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the Gryffindor common room. She ran towards the History of Magic classroom and quickly sat down in her seat. "Good, I'm not late. I made it by three minutes," she thought as she breathlessly sat there and got herself together. She wondered what Draco would be doing right now. All during Professor Binns's dreary lecture on the History of the founders of Hogwarts, she daydreamed about why Draco had called her into the library at seven tonight. She shrugged mentally and returned in taking boring notes about Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazzar Slytherin. Soon, class was over and she walked over into the Great Hall for dinner. She finished quickly and then rushed out of the Great Hall and headed up towards the library. She took a deep breath as she walked swiftly through the many corridors and hallways of Hogwarts and thought to herself, "Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into?" 


	2. Chapter One : The Meeting in the Library

The Forbidden Love Chapter One  
  
Hermione finally reached the library after fussing with herself for the whole time that it took her to walk to her destination. 'Don't be nervous, it's just Malfoy.' She took a deep breath and went inside. There were just two students there, studying quietly in a corner, but no signs of Draco. She checked her watch and it read 6:45 P.M. 'Guess I'll catch up on some reading.' She strided over to her favorite study table and sat down. As she reached in her school bag, she peered outside from the small, oval window next to her. "What a beautiful summer night it is." She sighed happily as she removed a new copy of "Venturing into the Future" by Bernard Hopkins. As she turned the first page in her book slowly, she thought, 'What a waste of time, Divinition. Trealwney doesn't even know what in the hell she is talking about. Hmph, predicting Harry's death in every class, what a phony. The only people I believe that can see into the future are Seers and I highly doubt that there are any in this school.' She giggled recalling how nervous Professor Trealwney was back in her fifth year when The High Inquister or also know as the all-time biggest bitch in the magical world, Umbridge, questioned her Divinition professor's ability to see into the future and almost got fired. She rolled her eyes and started to read.  
  
Draco walked out of the Great Hall, striding with long. Slow steps, heading towards the library. 'It's either now or never. I have to tell her the truth, why I called her a Mudblood and why I pretended to hate her these last six years. I don't want to live my life thinking and saying what if things were different.' Draco took several deep breaths as he ascended the stairs to the fourth floor and then turning into the left corridor, ending up at the library. He closed his eyes and said to himself, "Draco, it's not hard, just get it over with." After slighty motivating himself, he entered the library. He saw Madam Pince, sitting at her desk and two fellow students studying in a corner, who were in his own house, Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode. They didn't notice him, so he carefully paced away from them and hid by a bookshelf. He checked if they were looking at him and then he let out a sigh of relief. As he turned around, there she was, sitting at the hidden corner table, reading as always. He grinned as his heart started the feel like it was beating irregularly, but in a good way of course. He saw her face glistening in the moonlight coming from the window, shining down at her making her look angelic. 'Wow, she's beautiful, more than I have ever seen her.' Draco wiped the grin off his face and waited for it to be exactly five minutes after seven.  
  
Hermione had gotten to the fourteenth page when she checked her watch again. 'He's late, that stupid bastard stood me up!' Hermione was angered because she thought that he wasn't coming, so reluctantly she calmed down a little and pulled her knees up to the table and continued to read onto the fifteenth page.  
  
Draco quietly went over and said, "Didn't think that you'd show, Granger." He smirked.  
  
Hermione dropped her legs instantly on the ground and stood up. "Malfoy, you should be the one talking. You're late," she said pointing to her watch.  
  
He did an evil smirk and said, "Well, Granger, I was fashionably late, I came late on purpose to see what you would do. I was standing by the bookcase for a few minutes to see if you would come after me or something like that, not that I want a mudblood like you to touch me or anything." He glared at her.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and didn't say anything. "Why did you call me up here, Malfoy? Cut the bullshit so that I can leave to study in peace." She glared at him like she wanted to kill him then and there.  
  
He crossed his arms and said, "Well, you might as well sit down, it'll take a while." He pointed towards her seat and watched her as she reluctantly sat down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'Don't stare, you git!' Draco's eyes wandered somewhere else and this subconscious thought coming to him.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "Well?"  
  
Draco calmly said, "I just wanted to tell you something, but if you don't want to hear it you may leave."  
  
"I can't choose to leave or not, Malfoy. Now, cut to the chase."  
  
He said to her, "I don't think that you'll take this well, but well.. er.. I like you a lot. Actually, I'm fond of you. I didn't tell you these past six years because you were in the Wonder Trio of Gryffindor and I couldn't tell you and you hated me, but I've never hated you honestly, I just said those things because if my father found out that I liked a muggle-born bloody brilliant witch, he would kill me with the Killing Curse. It's a different situation now though. I don't care what my father think of me anymore and I don't care about the other Slytherins or Gryffindors. I just wanted to confess that I.. um.. love you, Hermione Granger." He felt his face turn a deep crimson and then got up to leave.  
  
Hermione was appualled. She never knew that Draco Malfoy would feel the same way about her. Hermione grabbed his hand before he could walk away and pulled him close and brought her lips to his, getting on her tip-toes. He was a good head taller than her and she wondered on how Draco would take this awkward, not expected kiss.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide. 'Does she love me, too?' He was confused now, but he didn't care. He wrapped his hands around her slender waist and kissed her back with as much passion as ever. This went on for several minutes before they both came back into their senses. They both let go of each other, looking embarrassed and Hermione quickly said, "Um, I must get back to the Head dormitories, see you around, Draco." It was the first time that she had called him by his first name and Draco mouth almost formed a perfect "O" before he realized what he was doing. He said, "Sure, Hermione." Hermione was equally surprised as she heard this and responded by grabbing her school bag and made her way towards the door. Suddenly, she turned back and then walked back over to Draco. She kissed him on the cheek and swiftly left the library. Draco raised his hand to his lips and smiled. 'Did I just kiss Hermione Granger? Oh my God, I kissed her, or no she kissed me! She loves me!' Draco grinned and walked out of the library and headed into the head dormitories. "Password?" "Hogwarts." Draco walked in through the portrait hole and walked into his room and threw himself on his bed, smiling at the world. "Draco Malfoy, you're a changed man." He happily drifted off into a sleep which was filled with fantasies of Hermione. 


	3. Chapter Two : The Prefects' Bathroom Inc...

The Forbidden Love Chapter Two  
  
The next morning, he got up from a very pleasant sleep. 'Wow, that dream was great,' he thought as he grinned.  
  
*Flashback of the Dream*  
  
He was alone, walking out towards the lake. He continued to walk when he saw a girl in the moonlight. It was Hermione for sure, in red velvet dress robes. The material of the robes cling to her every curve perfectly. He walks up to her and rests a cold hand on her warm, comforting shoulder. She turns around and smiles. She holds his hand in hers and turns around. Their lips meet, ice versus fire, cold versus warmth, evil versus good. As soon as their lips make contact, a burning passion is transferred through the kiss and they both want it.  
  
At the edge of the lake, there is a four-poster bed. Draco smiles and picks Hermione up. He carries her over to the bed, kissing her with a fiery urge to make love. The kiss is very intense, the seven years of yearning, wanting, is trapped inside the kiss as their mouths lock for which seems to be forever. His hands explore the zippers on her dress robes and slowly unzips them. Her hands are on his back, fumbling with a zipper. Their kiss intensifies as his tongue penetrates through her guard of her teeth and their tongues entwine in a wanting frenzy. They yearn to explore each other's bodies, as they bump and grind their almost naked bodies.  
  
She moans into his mouth and calls out to him. "Draco..." He replies by going down further down her body, trailing down with soft, wet kisses. He finds her special area and teases her with his tongue. "Draco..." She wants more as she tightened her thighs around Draco's head. He flicks his tongue faster and she hits her first wave of pleasure. He is brought back up towards her lips and they meet in a wonderful kiss..  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'Oh man, only if that was real.' Draco grin got even wider as he got up and straightened his bed out. He fluffed up the pillows and walked towards the closet. He grabbed his house robes and went over to the restroom to grab a towel. He heads out of the dormitory. He doesn't see any sign of Hermione, so he shrugs and walks downstairs into the prefects' bathrooms. He walks over to a huge garden tub that was also surrounded by many other tubs, separated by walls and glass doors. He starts the water and puts his towel and his fresh house robes over on a stand. He walks over to the bath potion cabinet and takes out a sage bath oil and some bubble bath. He adds some of both potions into the warm, running water and puts the containers back into the bath supply cabinet. He takes off his robes and hangs them on a small rack on the side of the stand. He steps into the warm water and lays back, thinking about Hermione.  
  
Neverless did Draco know that Hermione was also in the same bathroom. She was in the other side of his bathroom. She was laying back in the warm, running water with pleasant aromas of cinnamon and peppermint. Bubbles covered her chest and she relaxed, letting out a sigh of happiness.  
  
Draco is relaxing when he hears this sigh. He carefully steps out of the tub and drains the tub out. He dries off his body with his towel and hurridely puts his fresh robes on. With the extra robes and towel in hand, he sneaks by into the next room. He is shocked to see his love, Hermione Granger, sitting in a tub naked before him. She didn't realize it of course because she had her eyes closed and was mesmerized by relaxation and comfort of the warm, frothy bath water.. Draco kept himself from talking and quietly left the room. As he shut the door, the hinge of the door unexpectedly creaked. Her eyes opened quickly as she practically flew out of the bathtub. She hurridely dried herself off and scrambled to put her robes on and she opened the door. She sees a figure that is currently running out of the prefects' bathroom. She quietly follows the figure out, which leads her back into the Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories. 'Did.. did he? Oh my god..' Hermione is stricken with embarrasement and fear that it was Draco Malfoy that had seen her. She was happy on the inside until suddenely her thoughts began to fly at her. 'Hermione, are you crazy? He's Malfoy! He'll probably make rude comments about you!' Hermione quickly muttered the password and went inside. She sees Draco, stepping back into his room quietly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" She shouts as he turns around flabbergasted.  
  
"What, Granger?" Draco thinks, 'Oh shit, she saw me. Fuck, fuck, fuck!'  
  
"Did you look at me in the prefects' bathroom just a few minutes ago while I was naked in a tub?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"So what?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirks at her.  
  
"I can't believe you! That was an invasion of my privacy!" Hermione now changed her normal glare to a death glare.  
  
"Oh that was an invasion of your privacy? I'm not to one who was sighing in the next room!" Draco practically shouted this.  
  
Hermione was silenced at the comment. Her jaw almost dropped, but didn't. She looked at the floor and then headed towards her room.  
  
Draco stopped her and said, "There's nothing to be embarrased about, Granger."  
  
Hermione turned around and slapped him across the face saying, "How dare you, Malfoy! What would the school think if they found out about this fiasco? What do you think?" She glared at him.  
  
He didn't even bother to clutch his cheek in pain. It hurt, yes it did, but his face was at an angle, staring down at the ground as he said, "You're beautiful."  
  
"What?!?" Hermione's jaw dropped and said, "What did you say?"  
  
He turned his head to face her and said, "That you're beautiful. That I fell in love with a muggle born witch. That I fell in love with the know-it-all Hermione Granger." He looked hurt for once instead of with a mean smirk on his face. His expression was soft and he looked like an injured puppy.  
  
Hermione fell silent and lost her ability to talk. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't.. You can't possibly.." Her eyes teared up.  
  
"Yes, yes I can. I fell in love with you Hermione Granger, I did." He walked up to her closer and cupped her face, raising her face to his. He looked at her eyes silently and then he kissed her gently on the lips. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Hermione was flattered that Draco Malfoy had feelings for her. Of course she did, too, but she didn't want to say it, but her heart convinced her to make out, "I love you, too." Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again with more passion.  
  
Draco smiled and returned the kiss and then broke the kiss again.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy?" She looked angry, in a soft way.  
  
"I've been waiting a while to ask you this, but will you be my girlfriend?" Draco's cold, blue eyes pierced through her warm, brown eyes and seemed to be searching for an answer.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend, Draco." She smiled and kissed him again. She then broke the kiss and then said hurridely, "Shit, I have class in an hour. Would you like to go to breakfast with me?" He nodded and they both went into their respective rooms to put their bath things away.  
  
They held hands for the first time and they walked down the corridors, down the stairs, and they were soon in the Great Hall. As they entered, the jaw of Pansy Parkinson, Ron Wealsey, and Harry Potter's all dropped at the same time. They parted with a kiss and they went over to their respective table.  
  
"Draky, what is that Gryffindor whore doing with you? Did she put a love potion on you or something?" Pansy was in a frantic mode.  
  
"Stop calling me that. I'm not Draky, I'm Draco Malfoy. You acquire the many qualities of a typical bitch and I don't want anything to do with you. Lucius can't do anything about it either, so don't even try or I'll kill you. Just leave me the fuck alone, you whore! And if I you call Hermione a whore again, I'll rip your throat out!" With that said, he went over further down the table and ate in silence, leaving Pansy Parkinson running out of the Great Hall, sobbing.  
  
"Hermione, are you out of your mind?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm in love," she replied coolly, getting her food.  
  
"Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about. No one else, the stuck-up, pureblood, Slytherin prat, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry Potter, how dare you insult my boyfriend that way? Shame on you. He's changed." Hermoine looked like she was going to slap her best friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Hermione, you're his girlfriend? You traitor." Ron said crossly.  
  
She gave Ron a death glare and said, almost shouting, "Ron, you're a red-headed git that cannot accept that I love Draco Malfoy. Oh, go and screw yourself." She stomped off to the far side of the table and began to eat.  
  
Draco looked up from his food and looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting alone. 'Guess the same thing happened to her.' He then saw Hermione lifting her face and looking at him. She made out a short smile and then continued to eat. 'Sweet mother of Christ.' He grinned and finished his food. He got up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, guess that Potter and Weasel didn't take it too well?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Screw them, I could give a fuck less about what they think." She smiled as she finished her food and held his hand.  
  
Draco returned a smile and said, "Let's get out of here." He held her hand and led her out of the Great Hall, heading towards their dormitories. They walked closely together and went inside to grab their school bags and headed back out towards the school ground to kill some time. They sat by the lake together, Hermione's head resting in his lap and the two of them staring out into the lake for the longest thirty minutes ever. Soon, Draco looked at his gold Rolex watch and it read 8:30 A.M. "Hermione, love, class is in thirty minutes. We should head off to class right about now," he said as he helped her up. He grabbed her school bag for her and got his as well. They walked back into the school building and Draco handed her bag back to her. "See you next period," she said as she gave him a light hug and headed off to Muggle Studies. He smiled and walked off into Charms. 


	4. Chapter Three : The Prophecy

The Forbidden Love Chapter Four  
  
Instead of paying all of his attention towards Professor Flitwick's lecture about flame freezing charms and how the spell used by witches and the wizards in Medieval times who were burned at the stake, he focused on thinking about Hermoine. Professor Flitwick said to his majorly bored students, "They would then scream and pretend to be burning up." Professor Flitwick then turned his attention to his favorite student, Hermione Granger. "Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up instantly. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"What is the purpose of the Flame Freezing Charm?"  
  
Draco knew the answer because he was the second smartest student that ever attended Hogwarts next to his girlfriend, Hermoine Granger, of course, so he replied, "It changes the properties of fire so that it's heat feels like a warm breeze. It was most used during the Medival times as you said when actual witches and wizards were discovered by unexpecting muggles and as they were codemmned to burn at the stake, they lived through it."  
  
"Excellent, Mister Malfoy. Fifteen points awarded to Slytherin!" Professor Flitwick continued with his lecture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in Muggle Studies, extremely bored for the first time in her life. She kept thinking about Draco and not focusing on her studies. She sighed as their new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Oliver, directed them to open their textbooks and to read and review chapter one through two, silently. Hermoine reluctanely, for the first time once again, her textbook, Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. She was a muggle, so this class didn't really matter to her, but she was fascinated at the misconceptions of muggle that the wizarding world had, so she was taking this class to disprove those certain rumors and myths.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermoine lifted her head quickly from her book. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Can you tell me how muggles use electricity?"  
  
"Of course, Professor," she started. "Electricity is a flowing spark of electric energy that muggles use to power up things like common household appliances, tools, and to develop new technology such as computers."  
  
"Wonderful, Miss Granger. Ten points awarded to Gryffindor!" Professor Oliver seemed quite content at her emphasied answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Classes were soon over and Draco walked out of his class, already hyped up to meet up with Hermione. He grinned at the thought of him being in love, which he thought wasn't possible, but Hermione had shown him how to love. He wiped the grin off of his face as he walked inside the Great Hall for a pleasant lunch and then his next period was a planning/study period, so he could basically do whatever he wanted. He went over to the Head Boy/Head Girl table and sat down, grinning. He saw a empty plate there with a goblet, so he tapped his wand twice on each of the items and food and drnink appeared. He started to eat, silently wishing that Hermione would come into the Great Hall a bit faster.  
  
Hermione literally ran out of Muggle Studies and into the Great Hall. She was out of breath, but she saw Draco eating his lunch at their table in the corner, by the staff table. She smiled as she speed-walked towards their table, silently hoping that he would have a planning period next. She did and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She thought of the previous years of fighting, bickering, and taunting between her, Harry, Ron, and Draco. She laughed, amused at her own thoughts and then thought of how he had changed quite nicely. "Hello, Draco," she said, sitting down next to him, setting her books down next to her.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione as if she were an angel. "Hello, Hermione. How was class?"  
  
"Fairly boring."  
  
Draco looked at her strangely and then said, "A class? Boring? Wow, that's a first from you." He grinned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Whatever, so what do you have next?"  
  
"Planning, you?"  
  
Hermoine's eyes twinkled upon the answer. "I also have planning, I was hoping that you would say that same." She smiled sweetly at him, tapping her wand at the empty plate and goblet in for of her, making food and drink appear. She finished the food in front of her about five minutes after Draco had finished.  
  
Draco watched Hermione with wonder. 'She's even pretty when she eats.' He smiled, watching her silently.  
  
Hermione finished her food and then drained her goblet of its contents of pumpkin juice. "So.. what do you suppose we do?"  
  
Draco shrugged, but then replied, "I was thinking maybe we could go back to the common room and work on that Potions paper for Snape. He is getting quite annoying, assigning us two feet of parchment for just the two of us, since we ARE the smartest of the lot here at school." He let out a short, triumphant snicker.  
  
Hermione grinned and then said, "Right then, let's go." She reached to grab her textbooks, but Draco had beaten her to them.  
  
"I'll carry them for you," he said, beating her to the books. He thought that she was going to get back problems if she carried that many books around.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. She stood up as Draco held her hand with his left hand while carrying her few books in his right arm. As they reached the common room, they saw Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall standing in front of their dormitories.  
  
Hermione, concerned, asked, "Anything we can help you with, professors?"  
  
Snape looked at her in disgust and said, "Yes, there is. What the hell is going on between you two?"  
  
Dumbledore seem to shut him up immediately by saying, "Miss Granger we are hear upon hearing the rumors of you and Mr. Malfoy here. Is it true that you're seeing each other currently?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly while Draco stepped in front of her. "What's it to you, Headmaster, in all due respect?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Nothing of the problem sort, I assure you, Mr. Malfoy." He smiled pleasantly.  
  
Draco replied quickly, "If you don't mind, Professors, Miss Granger and I have some studying to attend to."  
  
McGonagall nodded, smiling, and Snape, Dumbledore, and she all left the site to the Headmaster's office.  
  
As they walked into their common room, Draco said, "I wonder why they asked us that.."  
  
Hermione thought about it for a while and then said, "Maybe they think that we're snogging in here and want us to have separate dormitories." She grinned, deviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-The Headmaster's Office-  
  
"Is this for the best, Albus?", Minerva McGonagall inquired.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are quite different in a lot of ways, but this was foretold in a prophecy, remember, Minerva? Severus?"  
  
The two professors nodded and then said together, "The joining of the pureblood Slytherin and the muggle-born Gryffindor will bring harmony upon the Earth as they will defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly, absorbing every word of the familiar chant.  
  
(A/N: Cliffhanger, sorry! -_-;; Had to stop there, had writer's block, but also looked like the perfect place to stop. What does the prophecy mean? What will happen when Hermione and Draco find out? Read and review please and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!) 


	5. Chapter Four : Dark Auras?

The Forbidden Love Chapter Five  
  
"We must let the prophecy take its place in their lives. It is the only way that Voldemort can be defeated." Dumbledore looked at his Transfiguration professor and his Potions Master.  
  
Severus Snape shuddered at the name of Voldemort. He had been a Death Eater previously before hiding in refuge in Hogwarts, protected by Albus Dumbledore, because he had refused to serve the Dark Lord himself, so he had become a spy for the Headmaster and the good side.  
  
On the other hand, Minerva McGonagall acknowledged the Headmaster that she understood, but the actual joining of the pureblood Slytherin and the muggle-born Gryffindor would be up to the Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. She did not like the idea of the two even being in the same room at first, but Albus had convinced her to see the two of them in a different and a whole new light.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two teachers and instructed, "Be here same time next week to discuss the plans for the two students." His face had a glum and serious expression, but then changed into a tranquil and relaxed expression.  
  
The two professors nodded and fled from the room to their classroom and dungeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Back in the Heads' common room-  
  
Draco eyed her with interest. "Really? Do you think that they thought of us in that manner? How totally barbaric and prevertic of them." He rolled his eyes and looked at her, grinning.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Is that ALL you think about, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco responsed by pulling her into his body quickly. "What if it was, Granger?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and said softly, "I don't know what I would do."  
  
He whispered into her ear, huskily, "Don't do a thing." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers instantly, but torturingly slow, causing a light moan to escape from her lips.  
  
She was pouty a bit for him making her moan into his mouth, but she loved the way her lips fit with his like two long-lost puzzle pieces or an eraser to a pencil. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
He needed no further invatation, but he pulled away saying, "We have better get to work on that Potions essay."  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded slowly.  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek as they both pulled out some fresh parchment, their quills, and ink wells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Back in the Headmaster's Office-  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his rather large office chair at his desk. He glanced over at Fawkes, who was making small noises, sensing that something was disturbing his master. Dumbledore got up and went over to Fawkes, gently petting the creature's head and hearing soft cooing from his pet pheonix's beak. He smiled and gave him a treat, sitting back at his desk.  
  
As he pulled out a Sugar Daddy (A/N: He is obsessed with Muggle candy now) and began to suck on it, he thought, 'What will become of this school?'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Back in the Heads' common room-  
  
Draco and Hermione were sitting in the common room, getting their work done silently, not trying to think about the previous encounter with the three professors.  
  
Hermione broke the silence. "I had a strange feeling or aura coming off of them when they confronted us?"  
  
Draco got curious. "What sort of aura?"  
  
Hermione gulped as she said, "A dark and good one."  
  
(A/N: Got writer's block, sorry guys. -_-' Anyway, how did you like that chapter? It kind of sucks I know, but oh well.. Please review my newest story, The Whereabouts of the Dragon and the Bookworm! It's an awesome fic! ^^) 


End file.
